1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining mechanism of an electronic device, more particularly to a retaining mechanism for retaining a magnetic element to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 11, Taiwanese Patent No. M348452, discloses a conventional magnetic fixing structure 120 for a notebook computer. The magnetic fixing structure 120 includes a bottom plate 121, a U-shaped frame 122, and a top wall 123. The U-shaped frame 122 is disposed perpendicularly on and connected to the bottom plate 121 and includes first, second, and third side walls 124, 125, 126. The first side wall 124 is disposed between the second and third side walls 125, 126. The top wall 123 cooperates with the U-shaped frame 122 to define a receiving space 127 and an opening 128. The opening 128 is opposite to the first side wall 124 of the U-shaped frame 122 and is in spatial communication with the receiving space 127. The receiving space 127 is used for receiving a magnetic element that is inserted into the receiving space 127 through the opening 128.
A distance (d) between the second side wall 125 and a portion of the third side wall 126 is smaller than a width dimension of the first side wall 124 as well as a dimension of the magnetic element in a direction that the second and third side walls 125, 126 are spaced apart. When the magnetic element is inserted into the receiving space 127 through the opening 128, the third side wall 126 is biased by the magnetic element so as to resiliently deform and to cooperate with the second side wall 125 to clamp the magnetic element therebetween. However, the magnetic element is apt to be removed from the receiving space 127 of the conventional magnetic fixing structure 120 when the notebook computer encounters an impact or an external force.